Learning How To Love
by ATrueParrothead
Summary: Takes place sometime after Grave Danger. Grissom realizes something is missing from his life. He wants to let himself fall, but he's not sure if he knows how. GSR


**Hey everyone, this story takes place sometime after Nick is rescued. Spoilers? All episodes are game; however specific references have been made to Grave Danger and Warewolves. Maybe more as the story goes on. I don't anticipate this being a long one...Maybe a few chapters or so. Definitly GSR, duh. **

**Oh, by the way, I don't own them. Just borrowing their likeness for my own warped, twisted sick geek love mind. I will in no way profit from them or any other of CBS's property. This is just for fun, kids. Please read and review. I'll try to have the next chapter within a few days.**

'_Nothing caps off a long day like a nice meal,'_ Sara thought to herself as she slowly took inventory of her kitchen. Since the cupboards were pretty bare, she slipped on her shoes. As she was searching for her keys, she was slightly startled by a knock on the door. Upon opening the door she announced, "Hey Gris, didn't know you were stopping by tonight."

"Is this a bad time?" He questioned slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I should've called…to tell you…rather...uh...ask you if it was ok to, um—stop by…it's just…"

"No, no, Gris; I told you…You're welcome anytime. I, um, actually…was just on my way out the door. No food in the house."

Grissom smiled slightly, and looked up at Sara, his blue eyes gazing at her. "Well, it just so happens that I have take-out from Mr. Lu's."

Sara stepped back and motioned for him to enter. She watched as he placed the food on her counter and pulled the plates from her cupboard. Sara was grinning uncontrollably as she announced, "How'd you get take-out from Mr. Lu's? It's the hottest place in town; they have a 3month wait list, and they don't do take out."

"I've got connections." Grissom continued to set the table as he confessed, "About eight years ago, Mr.Lu's son was kidnapped; some low-life drug addict trying for a nice pay-off. I led the investigation. We found his son safe. So, Mr. Lu told me that if I ever needed anything…So, I was trying to figure out what to bring us for dinner, passed by Mr. Lu's place and, well, here I am. I've got vegetable lo mein, steamed dumplings stuffed with broccoli, egg rolls, and a vegetable stir-fry that Mr. Lu says and I quote, 'will have my woman begging for more.' Of course I told him that he's probably never met a woman quite like you." He looked up at Sara after making the last statement. She had a grin on her face from ear to ear. "What? What's the huge shit-eating grin all about?"

"Oh, I don't know. First, I was kinda amused that you know where my plates and silverware are kept. Then, someone refers to me as "your woman" and you don't freak out." Sensing that her revelations may make him uncomfortable she added, "Please don't get all weirded-out on me and ruin it Grissom; let me enjoy my little moment." She turned away feeling her emotions getting the best of her. '_Come on Sidle,'_ she coached herself. _'Don't go emotional on him. It'll only scare him away.'_

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I promise: no getting weirded-out. I'm trying to limit my weird-out moments these days, anyway. Call it my new years' resolution." Grissom gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before going back to the task of dishing out the food. He returned to the table and placed a plate of food in front of Sara. "Dinner is served." He poured the ice-cold Fiji water into Sara's glass as he whispered almost seductively into her left ear, "For the record; I told Mr. Lu that I needed vegetarian meals because _my woman_ doesn't eat meat."

Sara smiled as Grissom walked back to his seat, "OK, so maybe that would be considered a better moment! Mmm, this smells wonderful. Thanks for dinner." As they spent the next forty-five minutes talking about several topics from linear regression to pop music, Sara couldn't help but smile. Her mind wandered back to the night that Nick was rescued. That's when her relationship with Grissom changed; that was the first night that Grissom had asked her to join him for dinner. Since that day, they have been watching movies, going to museums, and sharing meals once or twice a week. It's never really planned; usually, Grissom just shows up at her apartment, or asks her if she'd like to do something after shift. There's been no discussion of relationships, no pressure to admit feelings; not even a goodnight kiss, just the occasional hand-hold. None of that bothered Sara; she was spending time with Grissom, they were taking their time getting to know each other. What made if even more special, was that Grissom initiated it.

As Sara was clearing the plates, Grissom asked, "Sara, we worked a double and I haven't been home yet. Do you mind if I use your shower? I have a change of clothes in the truck."

"Go right ahead. Towels are in the linen closet in the hall." Grissom gathered his bag from his truck and headed to use the shower, her shower. 'Ok, mental note.' Sara reflected. 'He feels comfortable enough with me to use my shower. You've come a long way bug man.'

Sara was just looking over the DVD's he had brought over when Grissom emerged from his shower, dressed in light blue loose fitting jeans and a Chicago Cubs t-shirt. She felt a slight tingle over her body as he stepped closer and she noticed that his hair was still wet. She didn't even notice he had spoken to her; she was too busy watching him run a hand through his slightly wet, tussled curls. Sara imagined standing under a waterfall; her hands running through those sexy curls, all the while, getting slightly more turned on. She was completely shocked by what this man could do to her with a little lo mein, blue jeans, and wet hair.

"Hello? Earth to Sidle, can you come back to us?"

"Sorry, I…never mind." She sighed, trying to put out the fire that was coursing throughout her body.

"Hey Sara, thought I lost you there for a moment. You looked like you were a million miles away," he acknowledged. "What were you thinking about?"

"Waterfalls." She simply replied. Quickly changing the subject, she picked up the bag from the movie store. "So, quite a variety here: The Exorcism of Emily Rose, Wedding Crashers." She pondered the two movies before picking up the last one in the bag. "Forty Year Old Virgin? The boys at the lab would have a field day with this one?"

"What? The clerk at the movie store said these were the movies everyone has been talking about. I don't get what's so funny about.." If finally hit him what had Sara so amused. He vehemently announced, "Sara, I'm over forty, and contrary to any rumors that may be circulating around the lab, I'm not a virgin!" Grissom noticed that Sara was still very amused at his movie selections. He was getting more embarrassed and flustered by the second as he added, "Just because I don't partake in the office gossip, or broadcast my latest sexual conquests…Wait, that didn't come out right. Maybe this shouldn't be a conversation we should have, Sara."

Noticing how uncomfortable this conversation was making him, Sara walked over to the sofa and took his hands. "Hey, relax Gris. It was a joke. I never said that _I _thought you were a virgin. No, you're way too smooth for that."

He relaxed a little and confessed, "I don't know about all that. But No, I'm not a virgin; although I don't sleep around either. And yes, it has been quite a while for me since…well, you know." After he said the words, he couldn't believe that they actually came out of his mouth.

Stunned by his incredibly personal admission, Sara conceded, "Me too, been quite a while for me as well." They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sara suggested, "How about we watch one of these movies you bought. Oh, before we do, I wanted to give you this," she declared as she handed him a single key on a key ring.

With a look of utter terror, Grissom opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words to come out. Sara instructed, "Look, Gris, don't read anything into this…Don't over-analyze, or run away. It's just a key…uh…to my apartment." He still looked petrified so she continued, "It's for emergencies and stuff; for instance, tonight, had you arrived ten minutes later, I would've been gone to the store. I just want you to be able to get in if I stepped…out…or…something. I have a key to your house remember?"

"Of course I remember…Convention…Los Angeles…You fed my cock roaches. You never gave the key back. I thought you were gonna stalk me."

She was relieved that he was finally starting to make light of the huge step forward that she was attempting in their relationship. She smiled at him as she reminded him, "Stalking is so 1990's; and _you never asked_ for the key back!"

The playful banter reminded Sara of the old days between them; days when they could flirt with each other and just enjoy each other's company. Her trip down memory lane abruptly ended as she saw the smile disappear from Grissom's face.

All of the sudden his face was that of stern concentration as he took Sara's hand and announced, "Thanks Sara…for the key…for trying so hard…for well everything. Means a lot to me."

Rather stunned, Sara thought about his words for a few seconds and gave him an appreciative grin. "You're welcome. Hey, how about I put one of these movies in.?"

Grissom was relieved when this conversation finally ended. Sara selected The Exorcism of Emily Rose, sat next to Grissom on the sofa, but within minutes of the opening credits, both exhausted CSI's were fast asleep, Sara's head resting on Grissom's shoulder and his arm around her neck.

**I didn't want to do it to you guys, but I'm getting tired. Gotta go to sleep. Let me know what you think. Please feed the author!**


End file.
